Talk:Bitch (Borderlands)
Does this gun actually exist? By taking out that request for a screenshot, it sort of becomes legitimized. --Lagged 02:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yes it does exist, I have one. Unfortunately I play on the Xbox so any pictures I take will suck.--Saphireking65 02:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::That's hilarious! Wish I had one for dueling. --Lagged 03:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I uploaded a picture. --Striator 03:08, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::I removed it because i thought the request belonged on the talk page, though i forgot to leave a request for a pic on here, sorry :( --LysanderLSD 17:27, November 11, 2009 (UTC) The right prefix makes it even better: my buddy found a Hostile Bitch. Presumably there's also Malevolent, Relentless, Ruthless, Violent, and Twisted Bitches. --Raisins 19:58, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :I found a relentless Hyperion Bitch, if that counts. I can't really prove it though, I sold the gun and I don't have the know-how nor the interest to take screenshots on the xbox. -- 21:37, November 29, 2009 (UTC) i for one, would pay money to see a twisted bitch. of the other _types_ i have known far too many. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 01:12, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I named my character "Bitch", without knowing of the Hyperion Bitch (I play as Lilith, and I didn't have any imagination). But then I found a Crimson Bitch, and I was like, wow, awesome! Ehh, yeah, I just wanted to share that. :Also, by looking at the Weapons_by_prefix page, I have made this list of possible combinations; :-Red Bitch :-Crimson Bitch :-Double Bitch :-Hostile Bitch :-Malevolent Bitch :-Patrol Bitch :-Relentless Bitch :-Ruthless Bitch :-Violent Bitch :-Twisted Bitch :Ehh, plus the usual Explosive etc. combinations. A cool one; Erupting Bitch :It would be cool to have pictures of all of the above. Apesap 22:40, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Detonating Bitch...TeeHee I found a Malevolent Bitch (lol) today, damage around 150 and fire rate over 16.0, no scope though. I'll see if i can't get a decent picture off my tv and try and add it to this page in a few days. Iran4edmund 22:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I have a Fulgrating Bitch. X4 electric. Scoped, the stats I dont know off the top of my head (at school killing time). - a follower Critical damage bonus? Could anyone do some testing and find out just how much of a critical hit damage boost the special effect gives the weapon? It'd be helpful to put in the article, as it would (among other things) allow for easier comparison with The Spy. -- 04:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ' Testing Critical Bonus ' I did some testing. Conditions: Character: Brick Level: 61 Skills: None (reset all points) ClassMod: None SMG proficiency: Lv. 26 (+24% dmg) Scenario 1: Weapon: Lv.48 Bitch - 172 dmg Enemy: Lv.49 Bandit Outlaw Critical Hit: 1064 dmg (two times to be sure) Weapon: Lv.60 Anarchy - 176x4 dmg Enemy: Lv.49 Bandit Outlaw (the same one) Critical Hit: 1088 dmg (only one bullet hit the head) Scenario 2: Weapon: Lv.48 Bitch - 172 dmg Enemy: Lv. 51 Bully Critical Hit: 1064 dmg (several times) Weapon: Lv.58 Savior - 177 dmg Enemy: Lv.51 Bully (the same one) Critical Hit: 1092 dmg (several times) I didn't have a SMG with exactly the same dmg. The Anarchy and the Savior were the closest i had. But i think this little test shows it pretty well: No critical-dmg boost at all. -- Cocofang 19:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Variants I have a Lvl. 24 TD52 Double Bitch (Dark Gold) I have a level 42 Combustion Bitch with X4 flame damage Locale? Throughtout playing Borderlands, I have only ever happened upon 2 of these, and they were from other players. The question then is: where do these drop at a minorly consistent rate? I dont know, I've wanted one for a long time. I found mine in the new DLC at the Prison, mine is electric, and I want an none elemental. So the search continues. - a follower Double Bitch Gmoneyy 20:38, March 3, 2010 (UTC) 'Pearlescent' Versions It is possible to obtain 'Pearlescent' versions of this weapon. Shrapnel 117 05:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) No this weapon is Modded since the title is Twice http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?p=1849637 here is the code for it notice the title is twice. gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag2 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5_Hyperion_Bitch gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock2 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc_none gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_2 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Hyperion1_Bitch gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Hyperion1_Bitch 28 5 0 52 well i didnt mod it. and thats on the Xbox 360 version, and since the v1.30 update you cant import modded weapons anymore (not that i had any to use anyway) so as far as im concerned its legit. Shrapnel 117 00:43, March 9, 2010 (UTC) You can still mod, but just not as ridiculously, and it is modded. N0 eMoTioNz 14:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) This weapon is confirmed to be modded, as are other weapons with the same prefix twice, not to mention this one has Atlas material grade 3. I have a feeling that the real effect of "smack em" is the highly increased accurasy, as in all models i have seen there has been at least a 60% accurasy boost. A Lonely Nomad 20:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC)